User blog:OuterLimitzWrestling/OLW Heat 2/1/14
Welcome to the first episode of OLW Heat and tonight we'll be crowning all championships to superstars, but starting off first will be the Tag Team titles. American Wolves vs Jerry Lynn and RVD: Double Pheonix Championship ( Tag Team ) Richards and Lynn stares it off with back to back headlocks until Richards hits a nice back suplex. Then Lynn punches him into the corner and hits him with Bob Holly like chops. Lynn with a nice dropkick to the back, then tags in RVD. Rvd wih rapid kicks now sending Richards to the ropes but .Richards comes back with a clothesline. Now Edwards tagged in and he's hitting RVD with big chops to the chest mocking Jerry Lynn. Jerry Lynn trying to get in the ring but the ref not allowing him, but that allows Richards to get in the ring and they hit a SuperKick/German Suplex Combo. Edwards going for the pin but RVD kicks out at 2. The Referee now talking to Richards and Jerry Lynn comes in and hits Edwards with an Enziguri. Richards did not like that as he takes out the ref and hits RVD and Lynn with chairshots to the head. Now Edwards picking up RVD and hitting a Die Hard Driver. Richards shoving the ref into the ring. 1.....2.....3 We have our first tag champs The American Wolves. : Chris Masters comes down to the ring:' I know you don't know why im out here but this is an important matter..... I am here to call out a man who has been going to promotions winning titles without consequences and I am sick of it...... I am here to challenge Kevin Steen. So Kevin where ever you ar.....' Steen's music hits: 'So Chris you want to come out here and call out the greatest independent wrestler in wrestling history. Just because you are jealous of what i have accomplished in my career and you haven't... I'll face you Chris..... but it will be in a Hardcore Heaven match.... 'Chris:' Bring it on Steen i'll see you later tonight...Steen:'' Oh no Chris its not later..... Its NOW.''' Steen runs down to the ring and pounds Masters to the ground. Steen with back to back belly-to-belly suplexes. And the bell finally rings as Steen pulls out a trash can from under the ring. He smacks masters repedeatly in the head with the trash can lid. Steen gets a table and Masters puts him in the Master Lock. He reverses it and hits a Double Arm DDT. He sets a ladder up in the corner he and Maters climbs it and OH MY GOD PACAKGE PILE DRIVER OF THE LADDER THROUGH THE TABLE....1.....2.....3 Steen wins and we will be back from commercial break. Antonio Cesaro vs Austin Aries: Lightheavyweight Heat Championship Ceasro and Aries lockup and Aries hits a headlock takedown. Cesaro hits a big german suplex and he goes for the pin. 1.....2..... kick out Aries hits a big dropkick. Aries taunts as Cesaro hits him with a clothesline to the back of the head. He picks him up and hits him with a European Uppercut.1....2.... kick out again. Now Cesaro going for neutralizer but Aries reverse and hits a spinning Brainbuster 1.....2.....3 Aries Wins. Ladies and Gentleman Next week will start the first ever King of Wrestling tournament and these are the partcipants. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Sami Callihan vs Colt Cabana: Phenoix World Championship Sami Callihan tells Cabana to come on and as Cabana runs he dropkicks the life out of him. Callihan picks him up and hits another dropkick. After back and forth changes of momentum Sami hits a Deadlift Saitio Suplex. Goes for the pin 1.... kick out by Cabana who has not gotten a good upperhand yet.. Now Cabana reverses a clothesline into an arm drag. Callihan gets up but another arm drag by Cabana. Cabana now hits a Bionic Elbow to Sami. He tries for another but Sami ducks and hits a Super Kick. Now they're both down and the ref counts for a no-contest but Sami and Colt get up at 7......... Sami now hits triple suplexes on Cabana. Goes for the pin 1.....2..... kickout by Cabana. Callihan picks him up...... but he reverses it and hits a dropkick........ Ref counting again for no-contest but Callihan gets up at 9.. Cabana runs of the ropes and Sami hitting a Bicycle kick......... Cover 1......2....kick out right before 3. He's telling Cabana to get up........ He hits a Headlock Driver. 1.....2......3 Here is your NEWW PHEONIX WOOOOOOOOORRRLLLLD CHAMPION........... SAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CCCCCCAAAAAALLIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN..... Category:Blog posts